The First Victim
by Demonic Affairs
Summary: Seymour Krelborn failed, he was eaten by Audrey II and thus, stories began to traverse America. Meet the first victim: Larlene Deniele. Warning, this story is not for the faint of heart. (Rated M just to be safe)
1. Meet The Lovely Lady

"So what do you think, curly or straight?" A girl, petite and chipper with the voice of a little angel seemed to squeak. Her fingers, idly playing with the curls in her hair as she eagerly awaited the answers of her schoolmates. The kids were ravenously eating their food; as opposed to the girls daintily touching it during lunch time inside the cool cafeteria. For some reason, the girls always glared at her whenever she spoke. She never understood why. Henry, the boy she liked most, speaking up first: "What does it matter? You can change it to either one with the snap of your fingers Larlene."

Not, the answer she was hoping for.

"Oh..." She whispered, looking down at her fresh olives and differently packed cheeses. Jeez, Mom, really? Even her food looked mocking with how 'high class' it looked. "I was just trying to make conversation..." She now poked an olive, watching it roll around the cheeses. Her small fingers trying to make a face with her food, rather than eat it. "What do you care anyways?" Another kid from the far end of the table spoke. "Yeah." An added in retort from Mary, who was sitting beside her as she played with her food. "I bet I could just knock your food off and your butlers would dash in to replace it." She giggled mischievously; gaining a sour look from Larlene.

"What...?" Mary defended herself, trying to look scared. Though she soon nudged her from the side, giggling and trying to make her laugh. "I'm just playing!" Larlene gave a weak smile and nodded, trying to force out a small laugh in return. Only to jump as soon as the bell rang for the next class. She then quickly scarfed down the food into her mouth, which caused more kids to laugh at her. Why did she worry so much? Actually, why did she pretend to be a normal kid like everyone else? It never worked.

Pauper Elementary school was always the same, you went in to do your school work and then you went home. Larlene Deniele didn't know why she tried to fit in, or why she even attended a poor, average school in the first place. She just wanted a friend like everyone else. Did it really matter, where she attended to, just to do that? She even stooped so low, to being peer pressured or laughed at, just so she was noticed or even looked at. Hey, anything to get some attention. When you're the daughter of Mr. Deniele's famous _'towel'_ company. Yes, a _towel,_ company. You're bound to get some giggles or laughter here and there from something so silly. Not to mention their fight of beating Turkish towels. No matter how luxurious and soft the material, in the end you were still selling expensive towels to the higher-ups. Her father had deep pride in his work however and even her mother supported it. But it wasn't difficult to see, why they fought so hard and it was just for the money.

But there had to be more, right? It couldn't have been just the basic desire for money. She had a family, a mother and a father. They loved her! They gave her everything she ever wanted! If she pointed at something, she was given it with no questions asked. In fact, sometimes to see if they'd pay attention, she'd pretend she didn't want something when she did. So they'd get her something next to or close to it instead. If she wanted a bike, but looked towards a coffee pot. She'd get the coffee pot. _'Totally what she was going for.'_ Or so she'd pretend.

Well, she was a good girl. She always did well in school, despite the bullying. She was quite proud of her grades, actually, even if her parents just _'expected'_ it from her. Which was exactly why she wanted to visit the store again. She _earned_ her rewards, instead of just gaining them when she wanted like everyone else thought she did. Yet what made her more excited about shopping, was just being with her parents. Although, that had been getting harder and harder lately. What with Mom always going out and having rich parties or if it was Dad, doing his job of maintaining the Deniele brand and keeping the towels in style and in stock.

As cliché as it sounded, being rich was hard. At least, when you just wanted some company.

But today, wasn't going to be like that at all. She'd make sure of it!

Asking the teacher repeatedly for the phone. She was eventually returned with a sigh and a mumble from the woman: "Why can't you just buy your own 'portable phone'." Before finally being given a stool to reach the corded phone on the wall. As rich as she was, even Larlene knew portable phones weren't possible! Silly woman, this wasn't the future. It was only the ninteen-hundreds. Not that she'd ever see portable phones being around during her life time! Or so she thought.

Her fingers curled around the phone's cord, waiting and praying with all her heart that she'd get to hear her Dad's voice. Sure enough, a strong, gruff voice pierced the phone. "Hello?" Larlene's eyes widened with joy, rocking her heels in place excitedly. She almost fell off the stool keeping her there. The teacher, having to stay behind her and lasso her arms around the child, so that she'd stay in place and not have an accident in the classroom. "Daddy! Did you miss me? How's work going? Can we go shopping?" Poor Mrs. Susan, she looked miffed.

A bit of a chuckle was heard on the other end, though it sounded a bit irritated. Larlene's hopes started dropping immediately. "Darling, I'm quite busy. You know that. Didn't Mr. Choto pick you up yet?" Mr. Choto was the Chinese butler she spent most of her time with at home. As much as she appreciated him, he was very quick with words and very rarely spoke his mind. She wanted more then just a quick 'yes' or 'no'. She wanted family. If she wanted Mr. Choto, she'd have called him and not her Daddy. In fact, her father forgot, that it was still just noon and lunch had ended only mere moments ago. Though she wished it _was_ time for pick up. "Dad, school doesn't end until two pm, I told you this!" A pause. Then a small: "Oh." Came through the receiver, before the manager of Deniele Towels spoke again. "Well, then why are you calling?" As cold as the response was, Larlene expected it and just repeated herself. She had to do that a lot lately, so she was getting used to it.

"I said. Can. We. Go. Shopping." She stated more slowly, almost trying to glare at the phone. Sadly, her dainty voice didn't sound all that menacing and instead her father just sighed. "Sweetie, I really don't think I can-" Larlene gave a groan, kicking the wall. Which quickly gained a glare from the teacher: "You dent it, you buy it little lady. I'm sure your father won't have any problems paying the expenses for repair." She went small from that, which sadly Mr. Deniele heard the threat and gave a groan. "Ok, ok. Fine. Whatever you want. Three pm right?" It worked! She didn't know how it did, but it worked. "Two! Two pm. Pick me up instead of Mr. Choto Daddy. Please?" Another sigh and long pause... Until finally she heard the best news all day: "Two pm it is, Darling."

_

Her blond curls bounced in tune with her, as she happily held her Daddy's hand around the casual store. He felt ridiculed being in such a small town area yet Larlene insisted on this place in particular. He wasn't entirely sure on why. Mr. Deniele looked at his daughter with a brow raised as she began to head towards the floral area. "Darling, wouldn't a flower shop be better than a 'Wal-Mart'?" She gave a groan and pulled his hand, making him jerk down to her level. "No Dad! Where's the fun in that? There's many pretty flowers here. Just look at them all!" She held her hand out, dramatically showing off the snapdragons, the roses and even the seasonal venus flytrap. "This place is perfect." She gave a nod, almost making that final, before sweeping off towards the pretty flowers. "You should get one for Mommy!"

Well, that made him smile. Bingo! She had him right where she wanted him. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Your mother does love Lavender especially." He then stood up, casually walking around the tiny floral spot. Larlene gave a big, goofy grin before she walked down further; casually making conversation. "I was hoping I could start a garden." Mr. Deniele had his face against a bouquet of roses when she stated this, sniffing them with his eyes closed before his smile dropped and he turned to her, confused. "A garden?" He knew his wife and let's just say, Mrs. Deniele did not like getting her hands dirty. Larlene knew this but still. "... Darling you know your mother doesn't-"

"I'd love to see all the different kinds of fruits, vegetables and flowers we could make!" Her eyes, now darting to some poppies and cacti. This caused a small frown from the man, causing his brows to drop down. She was losing him... And from how quickly his soft expression changed, she felt herself grow anxiety ridden. "Larlene. That's enough. You know we're very busy." He began to sternly respond, raising a finger up at her. _'No. Why. Just give me this...'_ Her mind begged. "Why don't you and Mr. Choto make the garden together?" She stopped in her tracks, looking at her father slowly, the famous creator of Deniele Towels stopping in his own tracks in tune with hers.

"... Why can't you just give me what I want...?" The tone, almost dark. Demanding. Broody. She hated it when he did this. Pretending her feelings didn't matter. They wanted her happy, right?

Nervous and feeling guilty, the father avoided her gaze. Only to stop, when he saw the perfect distraction: Audrey II. He'd heard about the famous plant all around the world! Seymour Krelborn had found the most unique plant and there was rumors that the plant caused good luck to those who beheld it. Perhaps his daughter needed that! He quickly rushed over to the plant and picked it up, showing it to her. "Look Larlene! It's Audrey II! You remember this little guy, right?" Her eyes widened as she noticed the plant. Those were sold out last time she came into the store! They were so popular, you couldn't even hope to buy one back when they came out. People trampled over you just trying to look at the plant for crying out loud!

Still, why wasn't she surprised her father was trying to avoid the obvious? Maybe this was his only way of showing he cared. At least he noticed how much she wanted the plant when she saw it on T.V. Her little feet padded over quickly to grab the potted plant, gazing down at the small bulbous of a head the fern held. It was a fern, right? Eh, she'd look it up later in a book. "Why don't you name him or her yourself?" Mr. Deniele smiled, waiting for an answer.

Audrey II was an odd name, she had to admit. Wasn't Audrey usually a woman's name? She thought long and hard about it, staring rather intensely at the plant. And before Mr. Deniele got nervous again, Larlene spoke up with a smile. "How about... Avery?" Her father gave a sigh and nodded with a soft response. "It's perfect, Darling."


	2. A Snack

After the purchase, everything changed for Larlene. Well, for the most part. It seemed that buying the plant was like buying a pet. At first, she just noticed the plant would change positions in the car. Which she assumed, was her just turning the pot around so that Avery could bask in the sunlight. Yet when she came home and placed him on the counter, it seemed he had moved again, only closer to the sink for some water. For some reason or another, Mr. Choto scoffed at the plant and called it 'ugly'. Making Larlene gasp and frown at the comment. Avery was not ugly! Yet the plant did the talking for her and seemed to have crossed his arms, as if disappointed.

She never caught the plant when doing these actions. So it had to all be in her mind. Yet on that Sunday afternoon, she soon found out how wrong she was.

Waking up, in her pink satin sheets. The little blond soon stretched and gazed at her loving plant. He was smiling at her! She couldn't help but giggle, as her legs happily pushed away the blankets to groggily slide over to Avery. Her head just barely reaching the height of the table, keeping her little 'prisoner' hostage. "What are we gonna do today, Mr. Avery?" She gently petted his bulbous like head. ".. Hey I know!" She answered herself, picking up the pot so that she could bring him to the kitchen. "We need to water you!"

Passing by Mr. Choto, the man again scoffed at the thing but handed Larlene a glass to pour water into the head. "I tell you, Miss Larlene. That beast is ugly. No doubt about it." The man's accent was hard to understand at times, but whenever Mr. Choto said 'Larlene' at least she knew he was speaking to her. Silly Chinese man! "He is NOT ugly. But your shiny bald head is." She smirked, making the man laugh in response. A ruffle of her hair following. She could say anything and no one would ever snap at her. Well, except for Gloria Deniele; her mother. "Get out of here." Mr. Choto said, before standing up and doing just that himself. "Just remember to properly feed him lots of poop."

He wasn't a plant, so he didn't need manure did he? Or did plants like manure if they grew vegetables or not? Wait wasn't that fungi? Larlene held her head as a small headache formed. "Meany... He gave me a headache Mr. Avery!" She tattled to the plant, pretending to wait for another response. "... We should teach him a lesson? What a great idea Mr. Avery!" Avery was a weird name, she had to admit. _Marvin_ sounded more amusing because he was green just like the little alien himself! _She loved Looney Tunes, shut up._

After feeding Marv- Er, Avery. The little blond picked up the potted plant once again and began skipping after Mr. Choto. Reaching him in the magnificent greenhouse, where her plant would go in time. Mrs. Gloria may have hated gardening but she did like the scenery it gave off. Shame her mother wouldn't at least try and water the plants once in a while. How hard was it to pick up a watering can, anyways? "This is where you'll live when you get big and strong Mr. Avery!" She happily chipped, rushing inside to hide under a few tables. She waited for Mr. Choto to come in. She gave a giggle and shushed the plant, once again pretending her friend could hear her.

Eventually, the servant was hastily reaching the plants and mumbling to himself. "I did not water you. Big deal. Big deal..." He mumbled, picking up the watering can to start adding fresh water inside of it. When he was bent over, Larlene slipped out and placed Mr. Avery down on a table beside her. She meant to just pick up a moldy piece of dirt and throw it at Mr. Choto for fun. Instead, she accidentally chucked a rock into that bald head of his and made him grunt. "Haha! That's what you get for picking on Mr. Avery!" Wincing and growling, the butler turned to her. "Why you little...-!" Reaching his hand after her, he found himself tripping on the tile and smacking his head right into the table instead. The very same table, she was hiding under just mere moments ago.

At first, her heart was pounding and she had already began to book it. Yet when she saw him slide into the table like that, she gave a small scream and jumped back. Seeing some blood rising from that usually clear and bald head, she knew Mr. Choto wasn't getting up any time soon. "O-Oh.. Oh no..." She then quickly tried to lift him up, unfortunately she was too small and petite to do such a thing and in her panic, she quickly rushed off to find Danny Deniele; her father. The water works began coming out as she sobbed and ran after him, leaving the plant alone with the bleeding victim...

_

She was still shaky, when she saw the ambulance take away Mr. Choto. A minor concussion they had said and luckily for him, it was just that. The dent on his head, should have done far more damage. Thankfully, it was but only a cut from the sharp end of the table and he slid more then he head-butted. Her father reassured her with a few pats on her shoulder, making sure she knew she wasn't in trouble. Mistakes happened and she really didn't know any better. Although Mrs. Gloria was the least bit amused and gave her the biggest lecture of a life time. Larlene knew better then to ever try that again.

Although, it was odd. She remembered seeing blood and yet when they took Mr. Choto away. It was almost as if the blood never even existed. Was she just making things bigger then they really were? Her father did always say she had a wild imagination at times. Poor Mr. Choto, she really hoped he'd get better soon. She gave Mr. Avery the plant a few pets on the head, before cuddling him close. Which she swore, it felt like it returned the hug somehow.

_

The rest of the day, came and went. All she found herself doing was watching T.V. Looney tunes, of course being the main subject she'd watch on the large twelve inch screen. Avery, cupped and shielded by her lap as they both watched it. Yet there were no smiles or laughter, as tears started to fall down her cheeks and onto the head of the plant. "... I'm an idiot... Why did I think it was ok to do that? All Mr. Choto ever did was take care of me..." She whimpered, her tears falling faster. It was hard to see after a while, so her eyes had to shut as she cried. "I just wanted to have fun. Why is it when I WANT TO HAVE FUN IT'S WRONG!"

Opening her eyes, she then stopped as she saw the head of the plant smiling up at her. Her tears practically making him shine, with how many landed on him. Did, did he just move again? Yet before she really could question it, her entire body seemed to stop functioning as soon as she saw what the plant did next. His leaves, wrapped around whatever part of her stomach it could and nuzzled her. Was... Was this real? Rapidly wiping away the tears, she watched in fascination, comfort and shock that this plant was literally _hugging_ her! Actually, now that she looked at him closer. He.. Did seem a little bit bigger too.

Brows furrowing in confusion, she slowly hugged the plant a little more with her legs and arms. ".. Can you understand me?" She whispered, only to gasp when the plant pulled it's head back and nodded up at her. "C-Can you talk?" The plant looked down and shook it's head in response. "...Oh..." She whispered, looking away. Seriously, was this real? Sure enough, the potted plant moved again only this time it tried to hop. Seeing this, she slowly pulled him out of her lap and beside her instead. It gave her a smile, saying thank you and looked to the screen. Watching the cartoons, the plant then started thrusting itself towards the T.V.

Larlene, was at awe and unease. What was this thing going to do next? She didn't want to say Avery was a thing but this was clearly not normal plant behavior. And then, as her eyes watched him undulating and moving around. It was clear to her, what he was trying to do. Looking at the T.V and then back at the plant. He was copying the movements and mouthing the speech of _Foghorn Leghorn_. Amazed the plant was able to mimic each line and movement perfectly despite it's size. She just couldn't help it, she started laughing! The plant smiled at this and continued, making her laugh for practically an hour.

She didn't understand how and she was thankful no one came in to bother her for once. Buying Avery was the best decision her father ever made. Even if she had to start cleaning red spots on his pot the next day. Stupid rust.


	3. A Bite To Eat

School was always difficult for Larlene, whether she came to get hard homework done or being mocked by the kids. It was only on the day of show and tell, did Larlene get to bring her _real friend_ with her that day. Mr. Avery himself. Which at first, she was expecting all the kids to mock her for her greedy, popular tastes as usual. Yet instead, something shocking happened. The kids began to _like_ her.

She wasn't sure what was so different that day, as opposed to any other thing she brought to show and tell. Yet the word was spreading quickly. The teachers could only quiet the kids for a short period of time before the whispered in excitement again bringing the plant up to show. Good thing she recently gave Avery a new pot, his old one was far too small for him anymore. He at least grew a foot, last time she played with him during T.V.

Watching the kids, she heard some things loudly slip out: "Is that Audrey II!?" "How did he get that big! Mine died in days!" "I heard her assistant got hurt..." For the most part, the conversations were interesting to say the least. Sadly she couldn't eavesdrop further, the teacher demanded she explained her show and tell instead of just standing there. Yet it was clear, Even Mrs. Susan looked eager to learn about Mr. Avery. Clearing her throat and hugging the pot close, so that no one would steal him she began to speak. "This is Mr. Avery... He's my friend."

"Avery? That's Audrey II!" Henry yelled out, gaining a glare from Mrs. Susan who promptly defended her. "You can name the plant anything you want. **_Henry_**. It doesn't have to be Audrey II if she doesn't want to name it that." Were her ears deceiving her? Was this really happening? Was she really being defended by the teacher today? Maybe it was just luck. Mary then rose her hand up, making Larlene look at Susan who just nodded that she could take questions. "Yes?" Larlene spoke up, looking toward her friend. "Can I touch it?" Susan again spoke up. "Only during recess or after class is dismissed." Was Larlene going to answer anything or was Mrs. Susan going to do it for her!? Although she.. Did agree that if she was surrounded right here and now, she might get scared and run away.

After all, she was used to being teased to the point that she knew when something felt too good to be true.

Henry, now responsibly raising his hand just looked irritated as he waited to be picked on. Was it because it was Larlene picking him, or because she was a girl? She kind of figured the latter, boys were stupid after all. "Yes Henry?" Larlene spoke sweetly, smiling at him. "How did you get him to be that big? I tried everything!" She gave a giggle to that and just hugged Avery close. "Love." Was all she responded, making the boy gag and groan. "That's NOT an answer!"

"Henry!" Susan snapped again, making him cower and droop down in his seat. The bell then ringing, making the kids louder then ever as they rushed over to the door for recess. Yet, as Larlene began to join them holding Mr. Avery, she soon was being circled by some of the girls. "Can I pet him? He looks so cute!" A shy, freckled girl whispered, raising her hand up to do just that. Yet Larlene snapped the plant up over her head and shook her head. "Oh come on! He's so cool! Share him!" Susan then came in and picked up Avery. "I'll take care of the plant, Larlene."

Screaming, Larlene watched as her only friend was stolen away from her. An adult or not, that was _her_ friend! Even Mr. Avery frowned as he was snatched away. "Give him back! You're hurting him!" Mrs. Susan rolled her eyes, only to watch in surprise as the plant started to droop. Before the teacher could understand, Larlene snatched Avery back and like magic.. He grew back up with a smile. The children, including Mrs. Susan were astounded. It actually went quiet in the room when this had happened and Larlene just smiled, leading the way outside. A rush of voices and excitement following her as she went.

_

"I want him."

"You're so lucky Larlene."

"Love really is powerful.."

"Mine keeps dying, what did you do that's so different!?"

"Can we kick him around like a hacky sack?"

That last one made Larlene stare, yet she just giggled anyways. So many questions and new friends huddled around her, like she was the new kid in class. Yet her first day was never this exciting or fun! She was so sure because of Mr. Choto's accident, that the kids would have shunned her for much longer then just a few days. Yet instead, now she was becoming the talk of the school! Even kids from other classes during recess began to say hello. Yet no one dared to touch the famous Mr. Avery. He was owned by Larlene and Larlene alone. The girl cuddled the plant close, kissing his head as the kids continued asking question. This continued until the bell rang again and it was time for class once again.

_

"So Larlene..." Henry spoke up, while the last class bell ended and he was picking up his backpack. "I want to hang out some time." He mumbled, watching Larlene now drop her bag in shock. No, there was no way, the kid she liked most. Suddenly wanted to hang out with her. There was no way. "... Look, can I come over or what? I really wanna spend time with you and stuff." His blue eyes averted her green gaze, just waiting for the stupid hug she'd give him. Yet instead, she questioned it. "...But why me?"

Henry looked at Larlene and actually gave a smile. "I don't know. Maybe you're just a lot cooler then I thought you were. Maybe you're not just a girl who likes shiny gifts." He gave a shrug, holding his hands up before he swung his backpack around. Larlene felt her heart skip as she quickly responded. "Y-You got it!" She then swiftly picked up her things and then picked up Mr. Avery the plant. "W-What time?" The boy paused mid-way out the door and turned to her. "Oh, right." He paused and tapped his lips, looking up in thought. Not that he was really thinking but he looked so cool doing it anyways. Larlene was hooked on him like a sweet piece of candy. "How about Friday evening, three pm? You and I can watch T.V and stuff."

"Ok!" She placed the pot down and then jumped up, hugging him. Henry choked and tried to pull her off. "Ok! Ok! Enough! Before you get cooties on me!"

_

This was it. This was the day. Larlene Deniele was finally going to hang out with Henry Shokble. The cutest, nerdiest yet smartest kid in elementary! "Avery this is so exciting!" She cutely squeaked, her green eyes looking over at the plant. He seemed to be smiling back, although his leaves did look a little withered. Poor thing, she fixed that quickly with a little spray from her perfume bottle on him. He seemed to not like it though, he took one whiff, somehow with no nostrils really and sneezed. "Oops, sorry.." She giggled, getting the water spray instead. As she doused him, he seemed to shiver but her excitement was clouding her vision as she spoke. "Just imagine, him and me. Holding hands while we eat at the cafeteria. Maybe he'll even kiss me!" She gasped, holding her mouth as if she told a dirty secret.

Yet the plant just looked at her and frowned, tilting his head. She then shook her head before speaking up again. "Anyways, I better make sure I look the part. What kind of dress should I wear Avery?" She pulled out a rather frilly yellow dress, with white laces and ruffles. Then she pulled out a royal purple dress. "Too much?" The plant just dropped his head, looking at her as if 'ya think?'. Though quickly, she didn't care how she looked like because the door bell rang.

"Oh goodness! He's here! He's here!" She threw the two dresses on the bed and scurried down the luxurious hallways of her mansion. Mr. Choto had recently returned from his minor concussion and had helped open the door. Giving a solemn, slow nod to Henry before he watched Larlene rush in. "Ah, Miss. Boy looking for you." He nodded, leaving her to Henry. The boy's eyes wide at how large the place was. "Woah..." He whispered, walking in and throwing his jacket on the ground. Which Mr. Choto casually picked up and placed on the rack.

Excitedly, the large blond curls of Larlene's hair seemed to bounce with her again as she grabbed his hand. He immediately screamed as she rushed off to her room with him. Mr. Choto raising a hand to try and stop her but, let's be honest, she was just a kid. Children at this age did not have such thoughts as adults did and so he decided to stay quiet. For her sake. After all, Mrs. Gloria would have made a big deal as is and the butler didn't need to do that. He'd just keep a close watch nearby.

 **"Hey! Wait a minute! Slow down! Can't I get a look around first!?"** His eyes darted quickly to try and recognize where they were going. Not because he wanted to remember his way back out but because he wanted to see the sweet crib he was in. Who knew what kinds of things he could play with or even possibly get his hands! The place was just begging to be explored and here he was being carried around like a puppy. Was this how the plant felt when she ran around with it? Probably.

Giggling, Larlene looked back at Henry and grinned. "First we're gonna play house. Then we're gonna do tea parties! And and then watch T.V! AND MAYBE YOU CAN SLEEP OVER!"

 _Oh, God... What did he just get himself into?_

He hated girls, for this exact reason. He never wanted to be near them because he wanted to be manly and strong. Sure he could pretend to enjoy himself but he wasn't exactly a good liar. Henry was blunt and to the point, which he was praised for by his old man. Yet his mother always told him it wasn't right to be too blunt, otherwise he'd hurt a girl's feelings. Big whoop. He just wanted to have fun. "Can't we play like, some video games or something!? Do you have a Super Nintendo?" As they ran to her room, he then smirked and looked toward her. "What about Avery? Can we play with him?" It was worth a shot. The plant was quiet and didn't summon any unnecessary tea parties. If he could just be alone with her and the plant, maybe he could get what he came here for.

Larlene slowed down and gazed toward's the boy, smiling as he mentioned Avery. "I don't play video games very much. My Daddy does on occasion though. Mommy gets mad when she catches him slacking off." Henry's brows furrowed at that. Jeez, tough crowd if that was the case. Then again, why was he surprised? Women and girls always ruined the fun usually. But Larlene wasn't like that, right? "Uhh, right. So let's see Avery!" Larlene rose her fingers up and rubbed them against her chin, contemplating something.

If she showed Henry how alive Avery was, maybe he'd like her even more! It was worth a shot. But she worried if Avery gained too much attention, she'd lose that attention as well. Henry, seeing her worried expression to the side he spoke up. "We can do house afterwards, if you want." Beaming, she then had no doubt in her mind. Henry was different. He'd be cool with a living plant. "Ok!" She then opened the doors to her room and walked in, picking up Avery and petting his head. "This is Avery right here!"

'This was it!' Henry thought to himself, quickly rushing up towards the plant. "Woah... Can I touch him?" Larlene giggled. "Of course you can silly." Without hesitation, the boy quickly petted him although to Larlene's surprise. Avery wasn't changing expression or moving at all. In fact, he looked like he was starting to wilt a little. Worried, Larlene placed the pot down. "I'll be right back, maybe he's hungry again.." Henry, hearing this and watching how the plant drooped made him wonder that maybe the 'secret' to keeping this guy alive wasn't 'love' like she prattled on about like before.

Seeing her rush off blindly to find Mr. Choto more then likely. Henry now looked at the plant and sneered. "So you're the fuss everyone's talking about huh? You're not that great you know. My Audrey II was far better." Sadly, that was all lies and he knew it. It made him jealous that this plant got so big and huge, both physically and famously. Bending down, he started to poke and prod his stem. "I mean, look at you. You're just a pod with a long smile..."

 _"And you're a kid with a big, fat lyin' mouth."_ Before Henry could question who had said that, a sudden shot of pain went down his arm, up his shoulder and into his brain. The nerve endings sending the lightning shock signal of pain that he didn't anticipate. The pain was so sudden, that the child almost couldn't scream at first. His body, becoming white as he saw the plant, **sucking blood right from his arm.**

The way the teeth had gnashed into muscle and bone without a care. The excruciating pain and the disgusting sounds mixed in with it. His cries weren't enough. Tears had poured down his cheeks as he begged for release, flailing and trying to swing him off. Larlene had stopped in her tracks seeing the display of the blood-thirsty plant. Mr. Choto, just as white as Henry as he continued crying and begging for help. In a morbidly curious fashion, Larlene took in the details of how deeply Avery had began sucking his blood. Not even a drop was being left behind. That tongue of his was lavishing up anything that escaped, if the leech of a plant didn't inhale the blood like a pump.

Finally, Larlene's mind broke and in tune with Henry she held her ears and began to scream.

_

Danny Deniele, seemed to watch the sad show of a scarred child; panting and hyperventilating with loss of hope in his eyes. A scene, he never expected to experience inside his very own home. Gloria had no idea this happened and that was for the best, no one should ever know about this. Larlene watched as she held onto Avery, looking distraught and scared. His hand gently rubbing her back. It was an accident. They did say the Audrey II was a kind of Venus Flytrap so it was easy to figure out what happened.

Either way, he didn't have time for this. The police came and went and as they asked questions he gave money in return. This wasn't his concern and nor was it his. It was a mistake. It was a mistake. That broken record would keep playing on in his head as it would for Larlene and he'd keep it that way. Danny Deniele never knew the truth and he never even tried to understand it. As for Larlene, she had a feeling she knew and it didn't help that the plant somehow got bigger. His smile even wider then ever before.


	4. Breakfast

"There she is. Don't make eye contact with her."

"I heard that, if you look into her soulless, green eyes... _you'll vanish!"_

The whispers were impossible to block out. Larlene swung lifelessly against the swings. Trying to get them all out of her head as the children of Pauper Elementary School looked at her like... Like... _A monster._ Her poor eyes seemed to be filtering with liquid, much to her dismay but she quickly wiped it away before a patch of sand hit her next. Giving her eyes a "real" reason to water up. Startled by the sand attack, Larlene gave out a scream before she flailed off the swing and into the dirt herself. She tried to look around for the perpetrator but her eyes were clouded by tears and sand. All she could do was wail. "WHO THREW THAT!"

Not even Mrs. Susan seemed too worried, or at least that's what Larlene figured. The kids just ran off and pretended nothing even happened. The poor child back to her hellish thoughts and worries as she whined and gripped onto the swing for support in getting up. _The blood was immense, and it stained her mind for such a long time. Poor Henry. How did Avery do it? Why did he do it?_

Her stomach laid over the swing now, finding no point in trying to pull herself back up. Maybe if she looked pitiful enough, no one would try and hurt her anymore. That was all she wanted now, was peace. Still, her hands couldn't get every particle of dust out in time before the bell rung and it was time for her to come back inside for class.

"Alright class, recess is over! Come on Larlene, you're ruining your clothes." Mrs. Susan growled irritably, gripping Larlene's arm in a harsh tug to make her stand. Even the teacher was being more cruel then usual. What happened to her? To Avery? To her friends? Even Mary giggled at her as she skipped by the teacher. "Dirty Larly has to do Laundry~" The chant was so mocking and patronizing, that some kids laughed and repeated the phrase.

Gripping her curly bangs, Larlene just pulled them hard enough to where the pain in her scalp out did the ringing and cries of the children mocking and disgracing her. Yet she still heard the teacher one last time. **_"If I had that kind of money I wouldn't waste it on brats like you..."_** She barely mumbled.

_

The long sip of coffee was annoying to Larlene, especially when she was usually trying to get her father's attention. Yet today, she was hesitant... Scared even. As he flipped through his papers as silently as one could, Larlene's eyes traveled to her beautiful mother: Gloria. The woman's red dress seemed to be shining brighter then her personality this morning, as the woman's eyes looked droll and dreary. Almost as if she had no life in her without some form of wine or special daiquiri. Surely she had something to say before she left to do what even knows?

A mother's touch was always welcome and Gloria had at least the looks of comfort. Though the shiny red dress told volumes as opposed to her mother's eyes. Slowly and bravely, Larlene tried to reach out to her mother's hand but touching it elicited a gasp and quick pull away. Larlene looked hurt. Gloria tried to brush it off, huffing as she fixed her dress for the millionth time. "Darling, you were so quiet..." Was all she whispered, though a bit quickly.

"Mommy, why does everybody hate me?" Gloria had to pause hearing that, as did Danny. They both actually gave a look to Larlene and this sprouted hope in the child's green eyes. Yet before she could go further, her mother intervened. "Darling, no one hates you or us. They're just jealous remember?"

"Your mother's right." Danny, the man of towels himself responded. "If anybody gives you problems, just remember that we have the money and they don't." He quickly cleared his throat and returned to his papers. To where Larlene's eyes of green, began to glimmer like jade daggers at them both. Gloria, seeing this, quickly stood up. "Well I'm off! I hope you have a good day at school darling!" She then bent down and kissed her cheek like it was a chore to do and then walked off as quickly as her high heels could take her.

Betrayed, Larlene wiped away the kiss and just shakily exhaled a breath she'd kept in. No matter how much they told her money was everything, it just felt lifeless to her. At this point, she was beginning to _despise_ money for all it was worth. She wanted it to burn... That way maybe, just maybe, her family would be just that. A family! Pushing herself out of her seat, she grumbled. "I'm off to school." Leaving Danny back to his papers, which were apparently far more interesting then his own daughter.

_

"I'm telling you, those plants are haunted." Mrs. Susan spoke up during art's and craft's time. Larlene's ears perking in soft irritation as she was trying to work on a lovely macaroni piece of her plant: Avery. Different pasta's assembled, creating the perfect recreation of the tiny plant. It was sad but during times like these, all Larlene ever wanted to do was cuddle the small pot like her life depended on it. It felt like the whole world was against her and hearing this news wasn't making her feel better. To die it out, she just pasted a bowtie pasta on the "plant's" neck and narrowed her eyes as if sinking into the perfect position on her creation.

"Every time I leave them alone in the greenhouse, I swear to you I hear whispers! Either that or my greenhouse is just haunted in general..." Mrs. Susan knew this sounded ridiculous and the other teachers laughed at her as expected. "Susan, you're just tired from taking care of your baby." Mrs. Jackson interrupted, brushing her hair quickly of any sand and gum the kids from second grade tried to place on her during _their_ recess. "I'm still surprised you were able to get three Audrey II's, take care of them and a baby WHILE being a teacher! You sure do live the busy life."

To this, the teacher blushed. Though Mrs. Jackson continued anyways. "How old is he again, by the way? Three months old?" Mrs. Susan gave a soft smile. "You saw him just a few days ago! I'm amazed at how spot on you are... Yes. He just turned three months old." Larlene was then patted on the head by Mrs. Susan, which elicited a squeak and sour expression on her face. She was _trying_ to concentrate. Although the rubs were... Kind of nice. Too bad they ended as soon as they started.

"Fancy that... Welp, I'm off to do my next lesson." Mrs. Jackson now stood up, picking up the remnants of her lunch. She then looked down at Larlene with a soft face of kindness, causing the fourteen year old to stop. "Is that Audrey II?" She asked sweetly, giving a smile. As much as Larlene wanted to snap at her, saying his name was "Avery" she instead just shyly bowed her head and nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She gave a mock gasp. "It looks really good! You should be an artist!" Even if a lie, Larlene smiled at the enthusiasm anyways.

"Oh don't give her too much credit Jackson. All she has to do is lay in her Daddy's money and she's set for life!" She laughed, making Larlene frown and sigh. Yet, surprisingly, Jackson gave a stern glower at Susan and shook her head at her. Making the teacher silence herself for once, Larlene was amazed! "Susan, you have a child. Wouldn't you want him to be successful and live a prosperous life without fighting to survive every day?"

Susan gave a stunned stare but she soon nodded quickly, making Jackson smile. "That's what I thought." She then winked at Larlene and walked off. Even if Susan was giving a disappointed scowl, Larlene couldn't help but smile even wider back.

_

Even if things were finally looking less grim, Larlene soon ran into Mr. Choto, the very butler himself who superstitiously began monitoring the young girl. At first he was just a bit weary or jumpy but now he was blessing her room as if she was Satan herself! This time as she returned home, she found crosses littered all around her very door! The nerve of him! Stomping her foot, she gave the butler a glare. "Why are you putting crosses around my door Mr. Choto!"

"O-Oh, Larlene do not like? C-Choto just wanted to give you a better er, experience... To Christianity! Yes!"

"By placing the crosses of dead Jesus all over my door?" She rose a brow at this, ripping one off which elicited a gasp from the butler. He even seemed to reach out to place it back on the spot he hooked it at. Raising it up and throwing it away, then made the man screech and run off to fetch it. Seriously?

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Dusting the cross as if fragile, Mr. Choto brought it back like a hurt puppy and started to hammer away beside her door again. Was she just going to continue being ignored!? "ANSWER ME!" She screeched, making the man jump out of his skin as he looked at her, begging. Hands cupped and all, he rubbed them together nervously like a little evil man, plotting. Yet instead, he just looked like a beggar. "Choto worried about Larlene. Larlene get into scary things? Yes? Choto protect... Choto do job?" The poor Chinese man had good intentions, but all that said to the poor girl was that she was stupid. That she hurt Henry.

Frustrated, she pulled at her hair again and screamed. "JUST GO AWAY!"

"P-Please Larlene, I just-"

 **"GET OUT!"**

Without another word, the Chinese man rushed off and almost tripped on his own shoes. The girl beyond tired of it all and slamming the door open, just as much as she closed it from behind her. The teachers, the students, her parents and now even Mr. Choto!? She was so tired of this. So tired of the misunderstandings. Avery wasn't evil! He was just hungry.

Still, the amount of blood lost from Henry that day still haunted her like a bad dream. Try as she might, even she didn't want to look at the plant since the incident. Even if she drew about him, made him into macaroni art or even dreamed about him. She still had no desire to look at him no longer then just a few seconds. For fear of finally snapping, to beat the plant senseless with anger and frustration. Yet, how could she? Avery was the reason she was even glanced at for a few days. She was popular! And it wasn't because of money, it was because of love!

Love...

Or at least, that's what she wanted to believe. What other ideal dreams could a fourteen year old, desiring a family want?

At least in the dark, she had no choice but to fumble and not see the plant. Was she afraid of seeing him with bloody teeth? Probably. Was she afraid her father took him away? Yes. Any answer to seeing the plant there or not, caused fear in the poor girls heart and if it weren't for any other reason then that. Maybe she'd know, just how much bigger he'd grown. Bumping into the table, gave a great indicator of that, as it felt like a giant cinder block, cutting into her side. Normally the table was small, delicate and just round enough to place a few items here and there.

Where here, it just felt like a giant dresser. Not that she could see in the dark but she usually had a good idea of where things were. "S-Sorry Mr. Avery." She still had to be polite, didn't she?

 **"That's ok, sugar pie."**

Pausing mid-step, Larlene found herself frozen in fear. What...? Who was that? A chuckle came as a response to her inner thoughts, as she tried to turn around and dare to look at who spoke to her. Squinting in the dark, she barely could make out the table but nothing else. So with her fingers fumbling around to the walls, she finally dared to speak back. "W-Who said that?" And as soon as the lights came on, it wasn't 'who' but 'what'.

A gasp came out of her lips, seeing where her old table was. There, laying in a mostly broken pot on top was Avery. The plant the size of an average dog. Not too small, yet definitely big enough to warrant some shock. It was clear as Avery moved, though a bit weakly in his drooped form, was obviously the culprit of why she felt like she hit something so hard. He was probably pressing the table down so much, it was practically cemented into the floor! Even his vines were slowly curling down the legs of the table a little.

Smiling, Avery gave a whistled response probably due to his dry "lips" or if you can even call it that. **"Looking as beautiful as always, Lollipop."** The plant then coughed, drooping worse as his leaves began to practically fly off his sides.

This, this wasn't real... Right? There was no way, a plant... Could be talking. No way. No how. Yet as he chuckled weakly again, Larlene just kept herself there, barely moving and barely even breathing. With the way her hands were raised up, she was ready to strike the plant if it even attempted to hurt her. Or instead, she'd run like a bat out of hell! Yet looking at Avery as weakly as he was, only made her heart compelled to... Do something about it.

Yet more thoughts crossed her mind, how long had he been growing like this? Did she really only briefly glance at him enough to where she downright neglected him? If he was always sentient in this way, did that mean he understood her when she spoke a few weeks ago? Did he watch her every night in the dark? Do plants even sleep? Also, why was it that Avery kind of sounded like her Daddy? So many questions and she wasn't sure where to start with first.

 _"So... Hungry..."_ Avery coughed, shriveling up and losing his color.

No, no! Not her only friend! He was... He was dying. Right? She knew enough about life and death to know when plants looked like they were close to the brink of death and he certainly wasn't dying of over watering.

Whimpering, Larlene bravely began to go closer to the plant. She had to do something... Right? Hesitantly her hand began to reach out to him, only to ease as he just breathed during her gentle pets against his head. Swallowing a lump of fear away, Larlene sighed and got closer. She knew what question she wanted to ask out of them all. "... Avery, why did you hurt Henry?"

The bulbous like head of the plant, slowly lifted up to 'look' at her. Yet the little girl stared directly back. She expected anything, yet not what she heard: "I was... Hungry..."

Pausing, the small Deniele now stepped back and glowered at him in disbelief. Blood. Blood was it's food source? How did that work? There was no way. Avery couldn't do that! Yet the screams of her crush, resonated through her head again and even Mr. Choto came to mind as she remembered her small incident in the greenhouse. The more she remembered, the more she covered her ears to try and stop the painful memories. She felt ready to scream!

Yet before she could, shaking and all, she felt a vine start to smoothly pet her arm. Her green eyes shooting open with tears as she stared at the culprit of all her problems thus far. She needed to throw him away, she needed to burn him to the ground! SHE NEEDED TO-

"I didn't mean it..." Avery frowned, looking at her with sadness and pity. The girl's ideas suddenly going to a halt. "I just wanted a friend..." The plant now looked down, keeping his gaze away from her own. A pit of something else now, coming up against the little girl's throat as she slowly began to let go of her head. A pit of sadness as she listened.

 _"I didn't want to die..."_ It was then the plant now looked at her again. "Please, Larlene.. Feed me." No, she refused. She couldn't do this. This was the exact reason that Mr. Choto placed those crosses on her doors. Why he blessed her room with holy water. He was seeing this beast for what it was. It had to be out to get everyone!

"You... You hate me, don't you?"

H-Hate? Larlene's eyes for the second time that day began to start tearing up. No, how could she think such things? This creature was just trying to survive. He just didn't want to die. And remembering his words of wanting a friend, only reminded her again why she gained the plant in the first place. Not only was her fondest memories with the plant, against everyone else bundled together but the more she looked at this "beast" the more she realized that he was the only friend she'd ever get.

"... Please.. I'm so... Hungry... Please don't let me die Larlene."

Eyes dilating, Larlene's choices began to flash through her mind. Burn the very thing that gave her any solace or happiness and go back to her cold, dreary life. Or just feed it what it wanted or needed most and live a somewhat decent and happy life? Gulping weakly and shakily, she shoved her shoulder pad to the side against her shoulder and bent close to him. She was pale from fear but everything in heart told her this was the right thing to do. _"Then bite me! Take my blood! Just don't leave me! PLEASE!"_

She braced for the attack, waited with bated breath and shot her eyes closed as tightly as possible. Yet no matter how much she waited for the sting, instead she gained a gentle pat from a vine of the plant and opened her teary eyes to the plant in front of her. His smile, gentle but wide with.. Something she couldn't identify. "You're a true friend." Was all he spoke, before biting down hard onto her shoulder and Larlene in turn, had to bite her knuckles to muffle out her own screams.

This was worth it. She knew it was. It _had_ to be.


	5. I Will Always Be With You

Ok, maybe picking up a giant, broken down pot with a just as big plant inside was a bad idea.

Little toes in little shoes seemed to fumble, as she wasn't able to see where she was going. She was making quite the noise of whines and grunts if Avery wasn't giggling each time she bumped into something. Even if Larlene knew this luxurious mansion inside and out from all the years she played in it. It didn't stop her from second guessing herself. Finding the greenhouse right now being her main priority. "Mr. Avery, shhh!" She tried to hush the plant, only to squeak as she bumped into yet another door. Which elicited yet another snicker from the plant. Seriously, why were there so many doors? They never bothered her so much until now.

Placing down the pot, she caught a brief glimpse of the plant's smug smile before she unlocked the door and picked him back up. He must have read her features of distrust or fear because his roots were patting her shoulder as she carried him. Either that or it was her imagination. **"They should've called you Darlene, because you're practically darling!"** Mr. Avery giggled insistently. Gaining a blush from the poor girl as she was just trying to make progress outside. "Mr. Avery! I said shhh!" Was all she repeated, only to bump into yet another door. This was getting tedious.

To her dismay however, that was when she ran into Mr. Choto. She didn't even have to catch the fear in his eyes, as he gasped so loudly it was impossible to imagine any other expression on the servant. "PLANT!" Was all he screeched, only to realize there was a little girl behind the broken down pot making him move. Mr. Avery, going quiet and dormant before any of the situation took place. That didn't stop Mr. Choto from scooching against the door and away from the two for a moment. "Miss Larlene need help getting plant outside?" Was all he said, though he clearly detested the idea of helping. Sadly, that was his job.

How the plant was even still inside the pot was a miracle to Larlene in the first place. So much dirt was being left behind everywhere she went, especially all over her silky, rose dress. Mr. Choto, feeling bad as he saw this, quickly picked up the pot before she could answer. "I help. I help..." Was all he whispered, carrying the pot outside. Finally, they were approaching the greenhouse.

"Don't hurt him!" Larlene found herself crying out all too late, before she covered her lips as if she let out some horrible secret. Mr. Choto however took it as a woman, being a woman. Child or not, ladies were always a bit dramatic or so the butler thought. He just nodded quickly to her as she followed behind.

Was Mr. Choto mad at her? If he wasn't, she knew her mother would be. If it was one thing her Mom didn't enjoy seeing inside the mansion, it was too much dirt and grime. Typical behavior of the snooty and rich but Larlene still tried to find more in her mom instead of the stereotypes she was depicted as. "Am I in trouble?" Was all she murmured, only for a quick: "No! No." from Mr. Choto as he set the pot down. "Plant got huge eh?" He chuckled, ruffling her hair again playfully like he always did before he went to find a new pot around the vicinity. Sadly, to his dismay all the pots were either being used or they were inside the greenhouse instead of outside.

Larlene watched as he disappeared into the greenery, remembering the episode of him sliding against the table and- No, don't think about that. She had to stop herself, lest she go back into doubting herself. Thank goodness her blood matched the color of her dress, though if a drop got onto her white bows and ruffles she'd be found out. A chuckle from Mr. Avery snapped her back out of her senses, as she looked up at him. It was amazing how he wasn't all that big, yet tall enough to be the height of an adolescent.

 **"I didn't hurt ya too much, did I Lolli~?"** Fear swept over the girl as he spoke. It was still hard to digest that her 'best friend' was speaking to her. Although she did try to smile it off, not that he was blind to the change of features so quickly on her face. "N-No!" She chirped, pushing back some of her long curls.

"Are ya sure~?" Was all he hummed, crossing his leaves as he looked down at her. "Mr. Avery knows a liar when he sees one, Miss Larlene~" Such playful words, shouldn't have felt so dehumanizing. Then again, being caught for anything bad was always a fright for the young girl. Yet before she could stop her trembling lips with her fingers, Avery gave a loud laugh making her jump back. "Gotcha!" And before she had a chance to respond, Mr. Choto came back.

She looked away as soon as he did, pretending to be interested in the clouds above her as the Chinese man picked up her friend. Those green eyes weary of looking back at the man and the plant, in case the servant knew they were having a discussion. Lest she be seen as the girl who finally snapped, talking to giant, possibly singing plants.

"Mr. Choto placed plant in new pot! Larlene come see!"

She had to wonder why he was going out of his way to do all of this. Did Mr. Choto feel bad for how he treated her earlier? It was about time if so. She was tired of being treated like a little girl who never knew any better. Sure she was young but she had a brain like everyone else! Walking inside, Larlene paused as she looked at the new pot. Mr. Avery looked so happy! Even Mr. Choto seemed to beam at how nice it all looked. It seemed hard work was favorable for the man no matter how much effort it took to do. "I did good, yes?" his beady eyes of a sort looking down at Larlene for some kind of forgiveness as he asked.

She looked at the plant and then back at Mr. Choto. "Very good! Now bring him back to my room please!" Mr. Choto frowned at that one. "B-But, wouldn't greenhouse be better for plant, yes?" A glower from Larlene said otherwise and he sighed, drooping rather dramatically before he quickly responded. "Yes, yes, move plant. Yes."

_

Every day and night since then. To say life had been surreal, would be an understatement.

Larlene knew she got herself into something she wasn't supposed to. Yet how could she betray the one friend she ever really had? Sure, she had Mary but all she ever wanted to do was tease and push Larlene around. Not Mr. Avery. He'd never hurt her, least not on purpose. Besides, it wasn't all that bad. It was actually pretty simple hiding the bite marks after finding the right dresses to put on in the morning. Long as they had a fluffy, red sashay ribbon, she was pretty much set.

At first, it was almost like she was dreaming every time she woke up in the morning. Expecting the plant to be frozen, unable to move or sing or dance, it had to be all in her head right? No, just like always he'd smile at her every time she woke up. Excited to see her! At first she was rather sure it was all an act, yet he'd always sing when he saw her green eyes open up to the world. **"Gooooood morning, Lollipop!** At first, she used to hate the term 'lollipop' as she felt like she was being mocked as just 'food'. Thankfully, that wasn't the case and he only seemed to call her that when speaking to her directly.

Then, she'd go to school and finish her classes before returning home and immediately rushing to her room. As she was so sure her mom and dad would find Mr. Avery and figure out his amazing intelligence! Yet Mr. Avery always reminded her, that he only had eyes for his best friend. Silly Avery, he didn't even _have_ eyes! He always knew how to make her laugh and it was on those wee hours of the afternoon did Larlene truly feel able to be herself. From the most minor conversations about her day at school, to the cartoons they watched on her T.V screen and much, much more!

She was so sure one day her parents would hear them speaking. Yet they never heard him! Perhaps he was speaking low enough that they couldn't quite hear him. Or maybe, she really was just.. Losing her mind. Either one, made sense to her and no matter how happy she was... She still expected something bad to happen. Yet at the end of each night, she'd be lulled to sleep by the hums of her new friend. And thus the routine would repeat once more.

Now as happy as Mr. Avery made her, feeding him was the real problem. It wasn't difficult to give some blood every now and again but his hunger was becoming ravenous very quickly. To the point, she was starting to lose sleep and even growing a bit pale. Avery felt bad, and had apologized every time he bit her. Yet apologies could only go so far. The first two weeks for her, were like a dream. Yet her tiny body, could only do so much. And if she didn't find a new solution quick, she was going to lose the only friend she ever had.

_

It was three weeks after the incident of her newfound, talking plant, that Larlene began seeing stars. Try as she might, she was barely able to wake herself up in time for school. Yet even when her head rose up, it quickly sunk right back down against the feathery pillows of her bed. Maybe her Dad should have been a famous pillow making businessman instead. Yet before she knew it, she jolted awake violently from her mother storming in. "Larlene! I SAID GET UP!" She felt the covers leave her tired body and she shuddered violently as the little blond weakly tried to grab them back.

Her mother, only rolling her eyes in disdain before she pulled them away again. "Larlene! Are you deaf!? I said to get up!" The first thought Larlene had was Mr. Avery. Where was he? Was he alright? Her distraught gaze seemed to land on the plant and his condition. He was just fine. Dormant as usual, whenever anybody came in that wasn't Larlene herself. Strange, why was her mother the one waking her up? Normally Mr. Choto was the one who frantically shook her awake if she fell asleep too long.

"..." It seemed Gloria could tell that Larlene completely forgot what day it was. Concern should have crossed her face, yet she only became irritated. "Larlene, we're visiting the doctors, remember?"

Shock came first, which now completely woke up Larlene from her comatose nap as realization struck. _The Doctors..._ No! She didn't need to visit the doctor! She was fine! Pushing herself weakly out of bed, she scrambled to her feet pretending to be ok. "Mommy I don't want to visit the doctors!" She pleaded, her round, green eyes staring into her mother's intensely. Yet nothing was phasing the Queen of Drama today.

"Oh yes you are, I'm missing out on so many events as is and the sooner we get this finished. The sooner my baby girl can feel better the sooner Mommy can feel better too!" She then rushed her daughter over to the mirror and began scavenging inside her closet like she was looking for buried treasure. A game she and Mr. Avery had been playing lately. Even if her friend had no legs, that never stopped him from playing with her and she loved him for that. She wasn't sure why, but something irked her seeing her Mom just scurry in there like she had a right to be inside. Which, made no sense to her. Maybe she was just grouchy.

"Mommy, I told you I'm fine!"

"Oh no you're not, you're as pale as a ghost! Even if it looks good for your complexion dear, I don't need your teachers calling me and telling me about you passing out in class again." Wait, she did that? Oh that's right, she forgot the times she snoozed outside on the swing during recess. That and during arts and crafts, where glue got caught on her curls and as she waited for the teacher to help her, she had placed her head down on the desk and the rest was history.

Think Larlene, think! Think of a plan to escape from this! She looked to her friend for help, yet sadly he was still dormant and not moving.

Yet as her mother returned, she soon found herself gasping as she tripped over Avery's vines, which had extended on the floor. This was why wearing heels was deadly and try as she might, she couldn't get a hold of anything and felt her knee crash into the wooden floor. Larlene gasped in tune with her mother as the woman gasped, and tried to push through the pain with a hiss of her teeth. "Shit..!"

Normally Larlene would giggle, finding the curse word entertaining. Her mother so rarely cursed and if she did it was for good reason. Sadly. she didn't feel like now was a good time to laugh. "Mommy!" She rushed to her aid, grabbing her hand and trying to help her up yet another vine seemed to have twisted around her ankle in just the right way. Making sure there was a nice little _pop_ from the twist her mother made on accident, trying to stand up. That was when she screamed.

_

A visit to the doctor for Larlene, very quickly became an emergency room visit with how badly Gloria's ankle became twisted from the vines. Larlene thought she had gotten a lucky break, yet instead she was being subjected to a nasty lashing from her father. The way he yelled, how he pointed so accusingly at her. It was enough to break any girls heart. No little girl wanted to be yelled at by their Daddy. "It's because of your plant that Gloria is hurt! You should be ashamed of yourself! All your mother wanted to do was help and this is how you repay her!? How hard is it to trim off some leaves and vines!?"

And if Mr. Choto thought he escaped from the argument, he was the next one on the list. Larlene may have been young but she had responsibilities just as much as her servant. Her Daddy was right, she was a disgrace. She already knew that and yet, hearing it from her father this way was the icing on the cake to finally breaking her heart harder then any boy ever could. Daddy was just upset, that's all. Still, if that was the case then why did it hurt so much?

The final word on the matter, was that 'Mr. Avery' had to be stowed away in the green house, no ifs, ands or buts about it. If she even so much as made a whimper, he'd shoot a glare in her direction before going off on his way to work. That was that. Try as Mr. Choto might, he just couldn't find the right words to help cheer up Larlene. So with a solemn grace, he exited the living room where the bickering took place and began his chore of moving the plant.

Why did Mr. Avery do this? It had to be his fault right? The vines were too conveniently placed. Still, maybe it _was_ her fault. She had everything in the world and yet she wasn't even able to take care of a single plant. Pretty pathetic indeed.

Why. Why was this all happening to her? Was the plant really evil like Mr. Choto said? No, he couldn't be. He was so kind, so loving and fun! Sure he lived off of blood but did that really make him a menace to the world she lived in? Sure the incident saved her a trip to the doctors but for how long? No, this was a sign. She had to stop feeding him. It was the only way things would go back to normal and her father wouldn't have to reschedule the visit. Yet that meant she had to stay away from Mr. Avery...

This was going to be hard.

_

 _Mr. Avery isn't real, he's just a figment of your imagination Larlene._

Groans were heard in the middle of the night. Long and winded, it began to sound like a howl of pain.

 _All your doing is making things harder on yourself. He's not. Real. You need real friends at school._

The howling became louder, almost like a wail now. A cry for help in the dark, begging, pleading.

Larlene's pillows were too soft to drown it out. Every night she began hearing the howls and like a ritual they always started around two pm. Almost as if Mr. Avery knew, when to cry out for help. It felt like every night the cries were getting louder but at the same time, weaker. Her father ignored the cries easily, saying they were nothing more then a cat's wails for food. So that was what she kept telling herself.

A thump was heard as the cries became louder, only for them to suddenly grow quiet. Deathly quiet.

It was only then, did Larlene find sleep once more and began drifting into a friendless nightmare.

_

It was nice at first, when the teachers and students seemed to leave her alone when passing out. Now that she was back to being depressed and distant, they found it as an excuse to bully her all over again. Pauper Elementary School was just made of heathens, jocks, and bully's and that was all there was to it. Even Mary, had been avoiding her like the plague since she recovered. Talk about a 'real friend'. What did she possibly do now?

Oh, right. In a poor community, anything got around fast if it was bad enough. She had one guess...

"Did you hear about her mother...?"

Bingo.

Sitting in her desk, Larlene's tired but distant green eyes looked at the kids as if she was unimpressed. A snooty look for sure, but they saw her as the rich girl with a perfect life. She might as well live the lie they all told, maybe then they'd see her as a 'nice, sweet girl'. Yeah, give her a break. Fat chance that was ever going to happen.

"Kids, that's enough." Mrs. Jackson spoke up, making the class go silent. Finally, some peace of mind. Honestly, Larlene debated about sleeping on purpose this time. The only thing stopping her was that it was Mrs. Jackson. She had been substituting for the class since Mrs. Susan was so busy taking care of the baby. She needed a break, they said. Larlene wasn't sure to believe that, with how much energy that teacher had in making her life miserable she was pretty sure she still had a pep in her step.

"Today, we're going to be learning about basic algebra." A groan came from the kids and Mrs. Jackson just smiled. "Oh come on, it's really easy I promise! All you have to do is fill in the blanks. You can do that, right?" Larlene had to admit, Mrs. Jackson was very enthusiastic and it was hard to stay depressed when she was teaching. Sure, algebra didn't sound all that enticing but at least this would get her mind off... Best not to even think about it.

"If you simply add in A and B what do you get...?" The kids went silent at this, growing confused. Until Henry spoke up beside her without even raising his hand first. "C?" Jackson laughed at his response. "Correct! See! I told you this was easy. So let's say A equals twenty-six..."

 _"Hey, Larlene!"_

She didn't have time to react, as suddenly, a wet ball hit her right in the face. Disgusted, she reacted as a girl would and screeched; flailing about to get the debris of the wet substance off of her. This caused a riot with the kids, making Larlene screech and throw her hands down on the desk. **"STOP IT!"** Too late. Another gumball or two now hit her hair, making her brush through the long locks with her fingers frantically to get them out. Sadly, to no avail...

"Kids! STOP this!" Mrs. Jackson piped up, trying to scream over the children but sadly they were getting out of control. As another wet wrapper of some kind landed on Larlene's face, she gasped in response and fell back and off of her chair. The culprit, being Henry. There was silence as she fell, and just when Larlene expected some sympathy or even worry from somebody. Anybody. _Mary._ The laughter only grew in it's cacophony.

Disgraced, humiliated and broken... Larlene ran out of the class with the teacher rushing out to catch up to her. The tears unable to stop falling.

_

Try as she might, Mrs. Jackson couldn't talk Larlene out of her funk. Even after making the entire class apologize she knew they only continued laughing at her misery behind the frowns. They were only upset because they had to apologize to a rich kid like her who 'didn't deserve it'. She wasn't stupid. At least she was home now.

 _"They just don't understand how special you really are..."_

Thanks Mrs. Jackson, but again, she knew better. Her words of praise and encouragement were only met with even more frantic tears as Larlene remembered it.

 _"What's so special about being rich!?"_ Was her retort at the time. Which was met with only silence from Mrs. Jackson until...

 _"Money doesn't define who you are. It's your personality Larlene. They just don't get it yet, but they will. I promise"_ She doubted that.

Her feet rose up out of the large tub her mother provided her. The bath water dripping off slowly along with the suds with a few drips and drops. Gloria had seemed to recoup quickly from the broken ankle she endured but she was only allowed to walk for a certain period of time which meant even lesser rich party events. This caused her to be upset, agitated and crabby. Her mom had an itch to be social and active which only begged the question... Why couldn't she do that with her? Even as she cleaned her body, her mom could be here. Telling her stories about these so called 'famous parties' and the like. Or was she too 'young' still to understand any of it?

 _I have to see Avery again._

She didn't care how late it was. Even if it was midnight, she knew her mind was set. If she had to listen to Mr. Avery howl one more time, she was going to scream. No more. Tonight she'd fix things with her best friend. Give him any blood he needed. She was healthy enough. She just hoped it wasn't too late to save him.

Because she didn't know what was scarier: Hearing the howls get louder or hearing none at all.

_

Her feet seemed to brush against the grass delicately. Not to be quiet, just mostly because the grass tickled her if she wasn't careful. It was odd how the hour was beyond even one am and yet still no noise from the greenhouse. Larlene felt foolish doing this. She doubted the plant was even awake right now. Let alone even alive anymore. She somehow convinced herself during this past week without him that he was just a figment of her imagination.

Denial was never good in these situations.

Entering the greenhouse quietly, she forgot how dark it was in here. The only thing she could see was green. Lots and lots of green. Yet not a painful green, more of a gentle neon that surrounded and basked the flowers like a blanket. Well, all of them except for Mr. Avery. He looked to be covering up at leas a good portion of the corner over there. He wasn't as tall as the green house itself but he was at least half it's size.

Her heart leapt seeing her old friend again. Tears, almost brewing up just at the sight of him. He was torn, dry and drooped over in a heap. A sad, lifeless husk of what her friend once used to be. She just hoped that he wasn't completely gone yet. "...Mr. Avery!" She whispered loudly, only to gasp as his head jolted up a bit.

"Lollipop.. Is that you...?" He coughed weakly, trembling as he wilted there. "I thought.. You were mad at me. I thought.. You didn't want to be friends anymore."

God, how could she have done this to her one and only friend? All questions about the incident were leaving her faster then she could blink away the tears as she rushed to her friend. Laying her body on his head as she hugged him tightly. It only tugged her heart strings worse when he coughed harder; weakly trying to wrap a vine or two around her ankles because that was the best he could muster.

What was she going to do..? He was dying. To top it all off, he thought she abandoned him. Like Mary did. Like Henry did.

"I could never do that!" Was all she cried, kissing the top of his head as much as possible. As if the miracle of her kisses and love could bring him back to life just like before. Yet the plant only chuckled weakly. _"But you did..."_

"I had no choice!" Was all she squeaked, letting go of her friend. She was trying her best to defend herself. "You were making me sleepy! Tired! I almost went to the doctors because of... because of.." She winced as she held her shoulder, remembering the deep bites the plant made. It didn't make her feel better, when he licked his lips and smacked them in anticipation as well. Like he was about to devour her sweet 'nectar' all over again.

"But I saved you, Larlene." His voice began to sing weakly. It was a tune, she wasn't expecting to hear from how weak he was. "I created a diversion for you~ Because that's what friends do~" His vines seemed to be wriggling and crawling up her legs and around her waist. The teeth she saw, looking sharper then before as he pulled her in. "Without my help, we'd be truly apart. And I just can't think. I just can't stand a day without you...~ My best, best friend." His coos during the song were conflicting her.

She watched him intently, as if expecting to be bitten down on yet instead the vines dropped and he went dead. It was so sudden, Larlene felt a pit in her stomach drop hard. No, no! Her hands rubbed his head, trying to wake him up but he wasn't moving. Tearing up, she now started hitting him but he still wasn't doing anything.

"Don't go Mr. Avery! Please!" She wailed as she hit him harder. Yet the lifeless lump only shook as she tried to punch him to life. Try as she might, he wasn't waking up and no matter how many tears fell on top of his head... Her friend was dead. Defeated, distraught and shaky the poor girl placed her head against his and just cried silently. The minutes, feeling like hours until the only thing she felt that could wake him: Was to cut herself open.

Frantically rushing over to a trimming knife, she pulled it out and began to slice open her hand. Desperation echoing in her small scream, leaving her defenseless in the beast's hands as she forced her other arm in to part his lips. The bloodied palm first resting on his lips, before they went into his mouth. Yet nothing happened. There was no reaction, not even his tongue was moving.

She stared in disbelief, unable to fathom this... She lost him. She lost her only friend. And as she watched him, she could only place her head back against his once more. And as stupid as it sounded, the only thing she could think of doing... Was to sing back to him. As he hummed her to sleep, all those days ago.

 _"... I will always be with you. Makes no difference where, your road takes you to."_ Her green eyes were welling with tears as she pulled back, petting the large head. _"Even if we're apart, now we're joined at the heart."_ She wiped the tears away and began to smile. Her voice starting to shake. _"Though our moment may be gone, you and I... Will still live on."_

Resting her head back against his forehead, the beast did something she hadn't expected. His tongue began moving against her palm! His mouth opening as he began to weakly sing back: _"I will always be with you. I'll be by your side, whatever you do..."_ Her eyes shot open as she realized this wasn't a dream and pulled back; watching him with her large eyes. _"Other memories may fade.. But the ones that we made. Are eternal as a staaaar~"_ He slowly began to raise his head up, looking down at her with a smile. _"Now I'm a part, of who you are."_

Excitedly, she stood up and pulled her hand back. "You're alive! Mr. Avery you're alive!" Jumping on his head in a hug once more, she started to sing again. In her joy, Avery himself sang along with her: _"And I'll be there with you, in the sound of your laughter! I'll be in the tears you cry~"_

The plants vines began to weakly wrap around her waist, lifting the young girl up high in the sky. She squealed in joy and stretched out her arms; pretending to fly. Mr. Avery's voice smooth like honey, like the lyrics he sung. _"Cause the way you and I. Have touched one another~"_ He waited for her to join in and that was when Larlene truly began to giggle. Happiness, coming swifter then she expected in this instant.

 _"Doesn't end. With goodbye~"_

And as the hours went by. Larlene and Mr. Avery sang to their hearts contents. No wailing, howling or cries filled her ears tonight. It was nothing but joy and happiness. Laughter and merriment. She loved her best friend Mr. Avery and he loved her. Love truly was as miraculous as the T.V's said it was! Just by her tiny bit of blood, he had returned. Yet a part of her knew that this wouldn't last him. He would need more. So, so much more.

For now, she embraced the joy of having her friend back. The singing only growing louder by the second and she had nothing to worry about as the back yard was larger then half a football field. Why she even bothered being stealthy was just silly.

 _"I will always be with you~"_ Avery sang proudly, nuzzling her head close to his own this time. _"Like a guardian angel, constant and true~"_ As he rested her down against his leaves, the plant continued. _"When you're lost in the night. And you can see the light, my love will see you through~"_

Quietly, Mr. Avery made a bed for the small girl. His precious friend he adored so much, as she did him. Her hand petting the leaves as she tiredly began to close her eyes.

 _"I will always be there."_ He whispered.

 _"You have me there."_ She replied, yawning. Only to finally close her eyes and start drifting off to sleep. This time, her dreams filled with happiness and fun with Mr. Avery again.

 _"... I will always be with you."_ The plant finished singing. His smile, nothing short of devious and sinister. Oh the fun, was only beginning. For now, he watched his little wallflower drift off into the clouds.


End file.
